The Secret Found Out
by HeartAngel
Summary: Sakura was on her way to see Naruto and she sees something else. Something that will haunt her forever, Sasuke and Naruto…..TOGETHER. All in Sakura’s POV.Sakura centernted.


Summary: Sakura was on her way to see Naruto and she sees something else. Something that will haunt her forever, Sasuke and Naruto…..TOGETHER. All in Sakura's POV.

I was on my way to Naruto's apartment to check up on him. He was acting pretty weird today. I swear I saw him give me a apologetic look which is weird because he didn't anything that would make him say sorry. Now that I think about it Sasuke–kun has been acting different lately too. He seems to be fighting with Naruto more lately and I think he's been glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. Sasuke-kun.

Sigh Everyone thinks that I got over him. They thought it was just a crush. Well they're all wrong. I really do love him. I don't know when it happened or how but I do. At first it was just a crush but the more I learned about him the stronger my feeling became. I've only been hiding my feeling for him lately. I wanted to see how Sasuke-kun who react. He still acts the same towards me though.

Anyway I was just about to knock when I heard a bump against the wall. I was worried something might have broke so I hid my chakra, turn the corner and looked in the window. I could barely keep the gasp in at what I saw. There against the wall was Naruto and Sasuke-kun in a passion filled kiss. Millions of questions and tears ran through my head and down my face.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Slowly I crawled away on my hands and knees. A few minutes later I got up and ran. Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't even notice. There was trees around me so you couldn't see me so well and they were lost in the moment too.

I ran to my secret spot. I climbed up a tree to the highest branch. Once I was sitting down on the branch I let the tears and cries come at full force. How could I be so stupid? How could I not realize that Sasuke-kun liked Naruto? The only time Sasuke-kun DID show emotion was when he was around Naruto. Looks like I'll have to stop calling Sasuke-kun with a –kun now I thought bitterly.

So that's what Naruto was sorry for. Still it hurts so bad. The pain I was feeling was too much. I never though the pain of Sasuke rejecting me could get worse but boy was I wrong. This pain is a THOUSAND times worse. My best friend too!

I was desperate for any other emotion then this overwhelming sadness in my heart. Even pain. I got out my kunai and sliced my wrist like I've done so many times before. I watched in fascination as the crimson liquid run down my hand onto my lap. It wasn't enough. I cut more and more until I stopped to think over these new thoughts in my head.

What would happened if I left them? Would anyone care? Would they be sad or even care? I thought this over and the answer came so quick and forceful I almost lost my balance on the branch and fall. No they wouldn't care if you left. No one ever really cares or pay attention to you. There's nothing left to live for anyway.

I made my mind up then but before I could leave all my sadness behind I need to write a note explaining why I'm doing this, since they're all blind when it comes to me. I search around and found a pencil and paper in my kunai pouch incase I ever found out something important and need to write it down.

The Note

I know when you find me or hear the news you'll going to be surprised. Sakura? Suicide? That can't be right, but it is. I did this because there really isn't anything left to live for. I finally realized that Sasuke will never return my feelings and that hurts as hell. You all think that it was just a crush , an obsession, nothing different from all the other million fangirls. But your wrong. I really do love Sasuke, I probably always will.

Also its not like anyone cares for or needs me. I'm weak and useless so I'll never be a good ninja no matter how hard I try. No one really notices me either.

I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei for never being good enough in training. I'm sorry Naruto for acting so cruel to you at first. Lastly I'm sorry Sasuke for always bugging you, annoying you, being a burden to you, and for always asking you out when you clearly didn't want to go. But I'm not sorry for loving you. Well Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke I hope all your dreams come true. I'll always be watching over.

Sakura

I read it over to make sure it explained everything. With a nod I pinned it to the tree with a kunai. Then I got another kunai and started to slice my throat. It got harder to breathe by every second nut yet I felt the pain in my heart disappearing with every slice too. Then I felt my soul leave my body. I wonder how long it will take for them to find me. Probably a while, they never did notice me anyway.

THE END

A/N: Yea another angst story. Got to love them. Please review. NO FAMLES PLEASE!


End file.
